This invention relates to a tampon print machine having at least one container for the coloring of a printing plate, a pressing apparatus for pressing the container to the printing plate, and a drive to move to the printing plate and the container for the coloring of the block of the printing plate.
The invention also relates to a process for the printing of the tampon, in which, using a container open at the bottom, a printing block is colored and, with a tampon, printing or partial images are transferred to a working material.
Tampon printing machines and processes are well known. These have a color container that is open at the bottom which rests on a movable intaglio printing plate, also called a printing block. The coloring container has an edge lying adjacent to the printing plate and having a wedge-like sharpened bevel. When the coloring container is full, a shifting of the printing plate applies color in this way and is, at the same time, backfilled with a further movement. Using a tampon, after the color application, the print image is transferred to a printing medium. During the coloring, the container is constantly pressed against the printing plate, which can occur by means of a printing pen. A tampon printing machine of this type is disclosed in WO-93/11 943. In Swiss Patent Application No. 03 481, 94-4 of Nov. 18, 1994, the applicant suggests a process and an apparatus for tampon printing in which the container is turned around a vertical axis during coloring. This tampon printing machine has, among others, the advantage that the pressing pressure of the container at the surface of the printing block can be reduced. The wearing off of the backfilling edge and the printing block is thus less than before. The present application makes reference to this not yet published application.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a tampon printing machine and a process for tampon printing which characterizes itself in exhibiting even longer life span and a higher printing quality.
This object is solved by a tampon printing machine according to the invention such that, during the coloring, the relative position of the container to the length-wise axis of the printing block and thus to the printed image is changed through a further relative movement. In the process according to the invention the container, during coloring, moves on its edge not only in a straight line in a first relative movement, but also regularly or irregularly sweeps over a surface on its outermost region in a second relative movement.
The tampon printing machine and the process according to the invention distinguish themselves through the following advantages. The container and the printing block will not grind into one another even after prolonged operation. Thus, using the same container, the printing block can easily be replaced. The printing plate is worn off more evenly, since the printing plate with the printing block approach the container at a different angle. Both the container and the printing block are less worn off.
As a result of the further development of the invention, the second relative movement is oscillating, coiling, swinging, run back and forth, or pushing. Such a movement is forced onto the container upon further development of the invention through two eccentrics which, either dependent on or independent from one another, perform circular movements. The eccentrics can either, dependent on one another and in same steps, transfer a circular movement onto the pot or dependent on one another and not in same steps, transfer each a circular movement onto the container, forcing onto it a oscillating movement. Finally, one can use the eccentrics to either independently from one another and in same or not same steps transfer a circular movement onto the container. The eccentrics can be operated, for example, each with a turning piston rod. A suitable drive is disclosed in the above-mentioned Swiss patent application.
According to a further development of the invention, the container is pushed forward and backward with two linear drives in the x- and y-directions. These movements can be performed dependent on or independent from one another, and essentially randomly combined.
The container is preferably not round and comparatively flat. If it is long, then there is the special advantage that the printing block can be colored upon performing a comparatively short movement. Since the container does not have to perform a full turning movement, it can easily be connected to a line for the supplying of printing ink. This would be problematic in the case of a container that endlessly turns or turns in large circles or that is circular.
Further advantageous characteristics are revealed in the dependent claims, the following description and the diagrams.
Examples of embodiments of the invention are described in the following using diagrams. Shown in: